Annalisa Damiva
'Annalisa Damiva '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She is portrayed by Christina Toth. She serves as a minor antagonist for Season Six. Personality Annalisa Damiva is shown to be jealous over the attention Domiga "Daddy" Duarte gives Dayanara Diaz. She is shy and tends to be seen with the group of Daddy's Girls. She is so desperately addicted to drugs, she searched Barb's body, the leader of her block, when she was high on bath salts. She is shown to be humorous, as when she has to get Nicky, she sarcastically smiles when Nicky tells her to lighten up However, in "Be Free", Annalisa steps in and intimidates Nicky Nichols, threatening her. Annalisa is addicted to oxycontin. even willing to betray D block and resort to violence to achieve a high. Physical Appearance Annalisa has dyed blonde hair. She has an upturned nose and a slim body with sunken eyes. Biography Season Six Annalisa is seen with Daddy when the riot girls enter D-Block and steal Cindy Hayes' toiletries. Annalisa smirks at them ("Shitstorm Coming"). When Daddy gives Daya a snickers as an appreciation for killing Humps and subsequently getting systematically beaten by the guards, Annalisa intimidates Daya saying that Daddy is hers (although no evidence is seen of this). She refers to Daddy with a male pronoun and Daya retorts that ''he isn't actually a he and therefore she's not interested. This pleases Annalisa. When the oxycontin pipeline is inadvertently upset by D-Block, several girls, including Annalisa, start going through withdrawal and put pressure on Daddy to establish a new pipeline. When Barbara is having a seizure due to the bath salts, Annalisa notices and searches her body for drugs. ("Break the String") She is seen sitting with Nicky, Lorna and Barb when Barb shows her a magic trick. Barb allows them to get anything from commissary. She swaps in Nicky to do maintenance for C-Block. Later, her and Daddy roll their eyes when Nicky is allowed to hear their plan to ambush Carol ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") During the shooting of the corporate video for PolyCon Corrections (MCC's new brand), she's given a line (smiling and correctly answering the question, "What's the square root of 4,096?"), but she appears frustrated by Suzanne constantly going off script and causing new takes. During one of the pauses, she approaches a disallusioned Maria (who is sitting next to her) and recruits her on Barb's side in the war against C-Block ("Double Trouble "). Before the kickball match, Annalisa goes to retrieve her stashed weapon for the kickball match in the laundry room, and she hears a noise coming from the closet where Nicky and Lorna are hiding. To keep Lorna safe, Nicky reveals herself; she is threatened by a suspicious Annalisa, but claims she was also collecting her shiv, and produces one she took from Lorna earlier. Annalisa and Nicky head into the match. At the kickball match, Annalisa is worried about what Barb will do when Maria makes the teams different. Annalisa and the rest of D-Block prepare to engage violently with the C-Block team, until Nicole catches the ball and everyone on the field gets caught up in the actual game and forgets about their fight, including D-Block's chief enforcer Daddy. Annalisa, as Daddy's second-in-command, is actually the last one to abandon the plan, getting mad at Daddy for also abandoning it, but then she's seen smiling and cheering with all the others ("Be Free"). Relationships Friendships *Domiga “Daddy” Duarte *Lorna Morello Muccio *Dayanara Diaz *Maria Ruiz *Barbara Denning *Tina Swope *Vazquez *Alicia Hutton Enemies *Carol Denning *Madison “Badison” Murphy *Nicky Nichols *Gloria Mendoza *Dayanara Diaz (initially) Trivia *According to her, she has high arches and the reflexes of a feral cat. ("Double Trouble") Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 6 Antagonists Category:Season 7 Antagonists